ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Bad "Scare" Day Part 2
Zs'Skayr and Vilgax team up. Story Last Time on Incredible Ned 10. Ned and Ben on their way to school stop a bank from being robbed and Zs'Skayr comes out of the omnitrix. Zs'Skayr is then supposedly defeated, then vilgax returns and teams up with Zs'Skayr. Zs'skayr and Vilgax: guess who is working together now, Tennyson? Ned: hello?!? i'm here too. doesn't anyone notice me. Ben: Vilgax? how did you get out of the null void. Vilgax: It was a small matter for someone as powerful as me. Ned: Uh if your so powerful then why do you want our omnitrixes. Vilgax: not for me to power my army. soon an army of every alien in the universe, will be all mine. Ned: Three words. Ben and Ned: It's hero time! (Flash, Flash) (Ned turns into feedback, ben turns into upchuck) Feedback: Cool. Upchuck: Huh? how do you still have feedback. Feedback: Because he's cool and awesome. Upchuck: Lunch time (eats fire hydrant) Feedback: Cool but this is cooler (takes energy from telephone wires) Feedback and Upchuck: let's have a BLAST! (blasts Zs'Skayr and Vilgax) Vigax: AAAAHHH!!!! (Zs'Skayr goes intangible) Zs'Skayr: Ha! Meanwhile Dr.Psychobos: You must get the o-o-omnitrix power core, to power the n-n-n-nemetrix Khyber: okay i will get the power core and finish off my prey Dr.Psychobos: no your only prey is az-z-zmuth. Khyber: your prey actually. i will hunt down ben tennyson if i have to destroy everything in my path, nothing will stop me from catching my prey. (Khyber leaves) Back outside the bank Feedback: I have an idea ,ben. (Flash) Ned: Let me see your omnitrix Upchuck: sure. (Ned hacks omnitrix) Ned: My dad was an awesome mechanic. (Ned hits upchuck's omnitrix) (Flash) Crashhopper: whoa. who's this guy. Ned: it's crashhopper now listen, jump into vilgax's ship but aim at the open door. (Ned grabs crashhopper's leg) Crashhopper: okay. (jumps) Ned and Crashhopper: Woohoo! (Crashhopper lands in ship) Ned: now upgrade time. (9 security drones show up) Security drone: Intruder alert! (Flash) Upgrade: you take care of the robots i'll get this ship down. Crashhopper: okay. (Upgrade runs to control panel) Crashhopper: Okay time for kung fu crashhopper style! (kicks a drone, crashes into 2, jumps on top of one, then other drone shoots it,) okay, 4 down just 5 to go! (crashes into 3 drones, jumps up, kicks last two coming to ground. Meanwhile Upgrade: I hope upgrade can give a downgrade. (merges with control panel) (electricity crackles, sparks fly, ship crashes in forest) Upgrade: phew (Flash, Flash) Ned and Ben: Uh oh. Ned: how do we get out of here Ben: out the door, duh! Ned: let's go! (both jump out ship) Ben: Cannonbolt Ned: Roxx (Flash, Flash) (Both roll into spheres and crash into earth) (Flash, Flash) Ben: what do we do about vilgax and ghostfreak. Ned: we'll find them (Explosion) Ben and Ned: there goes vilgax's ship. Major Events *Dr. Psychobos and Khyber make their debuts *Vilgax's Drones make their debuts. *Crashhopper, Cannonbolt and Upchuck make their first appearance for Ben. Aliens Used By Ben *Upchuck *Crashhopper *Cannonbolt By Ned *Feedback *Upgrade *Roxx Characters *Ned *Ben Tennyson Villians *Zs'Skayr *Vilgax *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Vilgax's Drones Category:Episodes Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Episodes